Kindred Spirits
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Aragorn messes up, Frodo comforts. Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas & Frodo/Legolas, Song inspired, unrequited love


**Title:** Kindred Spirits

**Summary:** Aragorn messes up, Frodo comforts.

**Warnings:** Slash, unrequited love, and Hobbit cuddles. Awe!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N:** This little fic was inspired by the song When You Say Nothing At All by Ronon Keating. It's such a lovely song!

**Pairings:** Aragorn/Legolas Greenleaf & Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf

**Story wordcount:** 1,110

**One-Shot**

Legolas was eyeing his dear friend of many years longingly, who was leaning his back against a boulder, sharpening his blade, before striding up to him, and perching himself down next to him. Aragorn looked sidewise at him questioningly.

"We need to talk, Aragorn."

The rightful King of Gondor raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"I see. What's the matter, Mellon Nin?"

Legolas sighed, and gathering his courage, finally admitted, "That's just it, Aragorn. I don't wish to be your Mellon any longer."

Hurt filled Aragorn's eyes and he suddenly realized how callous that must of sounded, so softening his tone, he tried to be more specific, "I mean, I wish to be more than just a Mellon to you. I love you, Aragorn. I always have. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Aragorn sighed regrettably, reaching up a hand to brush the back of knuckles down Legolas's cheek in a tender caress.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I truly am. You're my best friend and the last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you pain in any way. But I can not give you what you seek, for you know that my heart belongs to another. Always has."

Legolas felt his heart break, shattering into a million tiny little pieces. It took everything in him not to cry. Of course, Arwen. How could he hope to compete with the fairer sex, especially one as fair and lovely as Lady Arwen of Rivendell. He wasn't blind and could appreciate the fairer sex's beauty, even though he was more drawn to his own sex.

Nodding, he pushed himself up and started running, not really caring anymore where he ended up, berating himself for giving into weakness. And now possibly losing another friend. His heart broke anew with the reminder of Mithrandir's death.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see two of the Halfling in front of him and nearly trampled their Ring Bearer, nocking him over.

Wiping away the tears from his eyes that he couldn't prevent from falling, and feeling even more weak because of it, he reached down a helping hand to Frodo, who was gazing up at him with shock. And was that concern in those blue eyes of his? Have they always been so bright? Frodo had very pretty and tantalizing blue eyes. He could drown in them if he wasn't careful.

He couldn't help but let his own blue eyes roam over Frodo's fine form, as the Halfling waved off Sam's fussing, and accepted his hand, and he lifted him back onto his feet. And for a moment they were lost in each others eyes.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before how handsome Frodo Baggins really was.

"Give us a moment alone would you, Sam?" Frodo asked his friend, but Legolas heard the order more than the tone in the dark-haired Halfling's voice. And it was then that Legolas remembered that the Baggins' family line were practically royalty in the Shire. His Ada might just approve if he was lucky. Not that it would prevent him from giving heart to whom he wished of course.

"Are you sure, Mr. Frodo?" Sam questioned wearily.

Frodo nodded, giving the Gardner a 'I'll be fine' reassuring smile.

Sam frowned but nodded, and turned to look at him with concern in his brown eyes as well, before leaving the two alone. Frodo watched Sam go, before looking up at him again. "You've been crying, Legolas?" Frodo suddenly questioned, reaching up to wipe away a tear from his cheek softly with his thumb. "A fair and lovely face such as yours shouldn't be burdened with them. Won't you tell what's wrong?"

Legolas blinked, taken aback a little. Did Frodo just really call him fair and lovely? Could it be possibly that their Ring Bearer was drawn to his own sex as well. It was unbelievable, but an opportunity he didn't want to pass up, did he? He's been so focused on setting his hearts desire upon Aragorn, and capturing his attention, that he hadn't even considered the love and affection from someone else. But now, with Frodo looking up at him like that. With such tender affection in those amazing blue eyes of his, did he actually find himself considering letting the Halfling give him whatever love and affection that he would.

If he wasn't just imagining things here that is.

He tried to explain, so Frodo would understand in a strained voice, "I fear my heart is broken, Frodo. It bleeds and pleads for someone to put it back together."

Frodo smiled up at him sadly, taking his breath away.

"Would you permit me to try and heal it my, Prince? A simple Hobbit from the Shire?" Frodo probed eagerly, reaching out to take one of his hands in his own, and lifted it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the top of his hand.

Legolas felt heart beat a bit faster. At least it was still beating, so perhaps all was not lost after all. He nodded and felt Frodo tugging him downwards and he got down on one knee so that he was eye level with the Hobbit.

His Hobbit now it would seem.

Frodo reached out, framing his face with hands soothingly, before pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, barely there at all, but it was the best feeling Legolas ever had.

"Mine!" Frodo declared possessively, yet somehow protectively at the same time, as he pulled away, causing a shiver of thrill to up his spine. He felt himself blush and had no doubt that his cheeks were beet red by now. Frodo had succeeded in officially turning him into a pile of goo.

"Yes, Melleth Nin. I'm Yours. I feel my heart beginning to heal already."

Frodo beamed before capturing his lips with his possessive, yet gentle as they caressed his ones again.

He moaned, letting Frodo pull him into his arms to comfort him more, and he smiled, laying his chin on his Halfling's shoulder, letting Frodo continue to hold him, and run his palm up and down his back in tender strokes.

No more words were spoken that night between, for they found that they didn't need words to communicate with each other.

It was as if they already knew each other by heart, mind, and soul.

Legolas was possitive now that he had found his soul mate.

Finally

**THE END**

Hope you all liked!


End file.
